


维斯特洛人在新纳尼亚

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Series: crossover [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: Westerosi in the new Narnia
Relationships: Arya Stark/Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie/Tumnus, Peter Pevensie/Sansa Stark
Series: crossover [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118604





	维斯特洛人在新纳尼亚

**Author's Note:**

> 基础设定：《最后一战》之后。新世界的设施和马厩断层另一头的原世界一样。

珊莎·史塔克逐渐恢复清醒。她发现自己正躺在一片被月光照得像雪一样白的沙滩上，身上还穿着厚厚的皮毛大衣。

四周空无一人，只有夜色下黑暗的海浪抚摸沙滩所发出的“哗哗”声打破寂静。

这儿的一切都很平静，几乎像在做梦似的。但手掌摸到沙子的颗粒感却如此真实。

沙子慢慢地散发着白天时吸收的热量。这里的气温接近南方。衣服有点儿像是累赘，但在夜里是保暖所必需的，不能轻易丢弃。

在海水里泡了一夜，皮毛大衣显得异常沉重。珊莎费力地脱掉了它，轻松地站了起来。

银白色的沙滩一直向远方延伸，形成一条优美的弧线。珊莎提着外套，向海岸线的一端走去。尽管进了水的皮靴很重，而且不停地发出“咯吱咯吱”的响声，但她暂时不打算赤脚走路。

海岸边的地势慢慢地升高了一些，沙地之外露出了大块的岩石。珊莎在其中一块大石头的边缘坐了下来，把外套放在身边，然后脱下鞋子，好把里面的湿沙子倒出来。

就在这时，她忽然听到了一阵歌声。

那声音十分悦耳，饱含着一种愉快的情绪。一听到这声音，她便觉得身体上的疲劳和心理上的烦恼都消失了，仿佛没有任何事值得她再担忧，整个人处于一种前所未有的、轻松的状态之中。

鞋子落在了地上，向一侧倒着。但珊莎没有再理会它们。她缓缓地站了起来，向那歌声传来的方向走去。

那歌声从海面上传来，与涛声相混合，时而模糊，时而清晰。像蛛丝似的，引着她一直向前。

她穿过了银白色的沙滩，走进了黑得像墨汁似的海水中。

海水温柔地包围着她。暖和的水温犹如北境难觅的阳光，使她情不自禁地向前走得更远。渐渐地，海水没过了她的膝盖、腰部，将她的裙摆向上托起，使之像一朵水母似的舒张开来。

她越往水深处走，那歌声便越发的清晰，而水流的力量也越来越大。海洋像慈母般向她敞开怀抱，欢迎着她，要把她带入黑暗而甜蜜的梦乡中去。

她仰起头，试图从水中看天上的星星，却辨认不出任何一个星座。但是，已经没什么可担心的了——她对于当下未知境地的疑虑似乎很轻易地就被那优美的歌声抚平了……

那歌声带走了她的忧愁，就像海水即将卷走她的身躯。

突然，“如果我是你的话，现在就该往回走，回到干燥的岸上。”一个年轻人的声音打断了那美妙的歌声。

珊莎从梦境般的状态中惊醒，顿时发现又咸又涩的海水正裹挟着泥沙直往她的鼻子和嘴里灌。她咳嗽着，试图站直以脱离水面。但急涌的水流只是一击，便将她推翻在海床上。

她在水中下坠，双手划着，却无所凭依。她的眼前闪过兰尼斯特们嘲讽的面孔：他们如往常一样地乐见她的困境，并且毫不留情地讥笑着她的孱弱。

鼻腔和咽喉的刺痛感撕扯着她，使她的力量迅速流失，身体不听使唤。大海冷酷地挽留着这个不慎闯入的生灵，想使她沉落到不可名状的幽暗深渊中去。

但是，另一个不速之客阻止了这一切。

珊莎的颈部被束缚住——施救者从后方箍着她的脖子使她上浮，然后拖着她，使劲儿往岸边划。

等他们终于在沙滩上停下来时，珊莎的嗓子眼儿里开始一跳一跳地疼。她趴在沙子上咳嗽了一会儿，把喝进嘴里的海水吐出来。

救她的人并没有多耽搁，上岸之后就捡回了自己的衣服穿上，并且开始在她刚才坐过的那块大石头边上生起一堆火。这时，月亮被乌云遮住，她只能看见对方的背影：穿着有大兜帽的长斗篷，以及轻便的低帮平跟皮鞋。

尽管形容狼狈，她仍然没有忘记基本的礼数，先向救命恩人道谢，然后抖抖索索地站了起来——海风带来的些许凉意，已使人不敢小觑了。

“您知道那歌声是怎么回事吗？”她抱着双臂走近，同时用颤抖的声音发问。

“噢，难道你不知道吗？”那人惊奇地反问，但还是回答了她的问题。“那是塞壬。”


End file.
